Doppelgänger I Love You
by Hikarai
Summary: A simple Jetko drabble that was heavily influenced by the song Doppelgänger I Love You  by Zeromancer. This is slash  Yaoi  Warnings inside...


**Title:** Doppelgänger I Love You (Drabble)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jet/Zuko  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A drabble, just that.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Swears yo. Maybe slight OOC? Some smutty bit...

**DisFuckingClaimer:** I do not own the series Avatar The Last Airbender... Unfortunately...

A/N: I know... I know... I need to work on my Yuugioh Fics... Blame Bennu for not giving me the notes! Q.Q

**oOoOo**

****_"Feel me, fuck me, hurt me, love me,  
>Hate me, save me, kill me." - Doppelgänger I Love You by Zeromancer.<em>

**Feel.**

When the other bumped into him, he felt hot, almost feverish. Jet had to watch Li closely during their raid, for fear the other would faint and their little mission would be forfeited. As he watched, he couldn't help but notice how the other moved with such grace, yet he was so socially inept. How those swords moved through the air like they were a part of him. Jet smirked and he felt something within him bubble.

**Fuck. **

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. That this could jeopardize everything he had planned. Could destroy the careful lies he's cultivated to keep him and his Uncle safe. He shouldn't do this because he had Mai.

He shouldn't.

He shouldn't be doing a lot of things and yet… He's found himself being slammed repeatedly against a stone wall in some back alleyway, face flushed and legs wrapped tightly around a tanned waist, as the other thrusts in and out of him viciously. And when Jet's mouth sought his in a desperate yet demanding kiss; All thoughts on what he should and shouldn't do were absent.

**Hurt. **

Jet couldn't tell you what was worse. The look in Li's eyes when the Dai Li dragged him away? The guilt within them? That Li had lied to him and let him be thrown in prison? That he was in prison? That the Fire Nation had infiltrated Ba Sing Se? Or the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Li ever again?

Yes, the latter hurt the worst and he despised himself for it. And when the green crystal made it's second rotation, he closed his eyes.

**Love.**

"Did.. Jet just die?" He found himself asking, his throat tight and eyes never leaving the silly actors portraying them all. Butchering them really…

What Sokka said next shouldn't have _devastated_ him like it did. "You know, it was really unclear." But something underlined Sokka's tone, as if to say in between the lines, that yes… Jet had died.

He died under the lake where Zuko had been… And he didn't even know.

After a few more scenes, he got up and stormed off. Not caring where he went, he just needed to get away. His legs only carried him to one of the halls and he slid down, back pressed to the wall and legs drawn up tight to his chest as he hid his face.

Everything seemed to spin and close in on him and his chest hurt, he felt colder… And that's when it hit him.

All those confused feelings when he was around or just even thought of Jet began to make sense. Yet it's all too late now. Now, he's in love with a dead man…

He didn't even glance up as Toph sat beside him. Uncharacteristically quiet. A few heartbeats later, he felt a dull pain at his left shoulder and he looked up." Ow! What was that for?"

"It's how I show affection…" The blind Earthbender said quietly, with a smirk.

**Hate.**

Even as he sat there with 'Bee redressing his bandages, he still couldn't believe that he survived. He survived and the city fell. Was that the trade off? His life for the capture of Ba Sing Se? The _last _stronghold left in the world against the Fire Nation?

It seemed like a pretty shitty trade off if you ask him.

Jet winced as 'Bee tightened the bandage a little too tight. She whispered an apology and he ignored it. Too deep within his own thoughts. It seemed when you were dying, you had all the time in the world to think. And all he could think about was how guilty he was or how much hate he has within his soul.

He hated the guilt that still burned deep within him from when he was eight.

How he still hates the Fire Nation.

How truly useless he is right now.

How he was left by Katara and Aang for the second time. They left him when he most needed their help.

Li…

How his thoughts go back to Li. How he lied. How he was a Firebender. How beautiful he was…

How he couldn't get over him. Wouldn't…

How he loved him. How he _still_ loves him. And he hates himself for it.

**Save.**

In the end, Jet never thought this could happen. Ever! The Fire Nation had destroyed him, his family, and his life. Never in a million years did he think that the Fire Nation would kill his rage (not entirely of course.) and save him from himself. And yet, here was Li… Well, Zuko standing before him, on his knees and his head lowered to the dirt as he apologized. He was apologizing for everything. Even for breathing Jet had no doubts about that.

What really broke the ice around his heart, was how Zuko looked up at him after. Tears threatening to fall from those golden eyes. Eyes that shined like miniature suns. A smile, so slight it could be easily looked over. And when he said "I'm… I'm so happy you're alive…" It sounded so full of relief, that it made Jet fall to his knees and grab the other before him and crush their lips together. Holding as tightly as he could and never wanting to let go.

In flames he died. In flames he was saved and reborn.

**Kill.**

Oh, how he was going to kill that stupid water tribe boy! He hasn't seen Jet in an entire month and they were getting really into it and then bam! In walks Sokka and his stupid screaming about who knows what!

"Do you know how to fucking knock?" He roared as he threw one of the crimson silk pillows at the stunned teen. "I swear… I'm going to fuckin-" He was cut off by Jet's mouth and he was easily pacified until Sokka had to say get a room. In which Zuko jumped up from his bed, in nothing but his pants and grabbed at his Dao blades. Sokka was already tripping over himself to escape from the room.

Jet on the other hand was barking in his laughter. Zuko looked so cute with how red his face was. But what really got him was that if Zuko did kill Sokka… The Firelord would be the last thing the poor Water Tribe boy would ever see.

Jet smirked. "Lucky him…"


End file.
